1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a server system, and particularly relates to a server system that may select a master device in an I2C bus.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many types of bus used in a server system, such as a parallel bus and a serial bus.
Typically, a parallel bus transfers multiple hits simultaneously, which contrasts with a serial bus that transfers a single bit at a time. Concerning the bus architecture, the parallel bus has more electrical conductors to transfer bits than that in the serial bus between integrated circuits. Therefore, the circuit structure of the parallel bus is complicated. An I2C (Inter-Integrated Circuit) bus is a serial bus for providing communication between integrated circuits. The I2C bus uses only two bidirectional lines to transfer data, so as to reduce the complexity of the circuit structure. Moreover, the I2C bus is a multi-master bus, which allows a plurality of master devices in the bus.
Therefore, there is a demand for a user to select a slave device to be connected with a master device in the I2C bus.